<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of Summer by kenmarot (bope)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571889">The Beginning of Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bope/pseuds/kenmarot'>kenmarot (bope)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kuroken day, M/M, Pining, Summer Vacation, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, kenma's an incoming university student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bope/pseuds/kenmarot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes back home after his first year of university for summer vacation, ready to confess to his best friend before the season ends. Kenma comes back from a weekend in Miyagi, fully blonde and breathtaking.<br/>That confession might actually happen sooner than later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo slumped on the wall he’s been leaning back on for the past 18 minutes. Another train arrived and left Nerima Station without a certain pudding head boy getting off. It wasn’t Kenma’s fault Kuroo was waiting this long—Kenma didn’t even know Kuroo was picking him up from the station—but the university student was just beyond excited.</p><p>It was the start of summer vacation and he’s finally back at home.</p><p>Kuroo told Kenma he was coming back a week later just to surprise him by arriving early. This backfired horribly when he got Kenma’s reply saying the schedule works out since he’ll be spending the weekend before at Miyagi with Hinata and the others. Not wanting to make Kenma feel bad about missing his return, Kuroo stuck to not telling him about his actual plans. He wished him a safe trip instead. And, against Kuroo’s better judgement, he teased Kenma about Hinata as well, which earned him a well-deserved instantaneous end of the call.</p><p>It was stupid, he knew. Kenma has told him countless times that he doesn’t like Hinata romantically, that the orange-haired boy liked Karasuno’s intense setter, but Kuroo kept prodding. He didn’t know why he did this to himself. Maybe it was for self-conservation. Maybe self-deprecation? He was hopeful that Kenma liked him back, but it was too risky to be overconfident. So, he resorted to stupid measures to protect himself.</p><p>But Kuroo was getting tired. Every time he got to talk to Kenma while they were apart, he itched to blurt out his newfound feelings for his best friend. Years of discipline as an athlete thankfully stopped him from confessing through a screen. He decided one night, after Kenma fell asleep in the middle of their conversation, that he was going to confess to him this summer.</p><p>Back at the station, he finished listening to two songs before another train stopped at the platform. Reluctantly, Kuroo pushed himself away from the wall, a little resigned to waiting a bit longer. There was only the typical business man, mother and child, a group of college students, a few tourists, and a blonde boy. Still no Kenma. Though weirdly enough that boy kind of looked like—</p><p>Kuroo shoved his earphones into his pockets and tried to slow his breathing before walking over. Unsurprisingly, Kenma was preoccupied with his phone, not bothering to look at where he was going. So, Kuroo stood in his path. The shorter boy dodged, used to weaving through Tokyo commuters, but Kuroo only stepped to the side to block him again. Kenma <em> tch</em>ed and finally looked up, expression already combative. It instantly melted away the moment he registered Kuroo’s smug face.</p><p>“'S my first weekend back in Nerima and you weren't even here,” the taller boy teased.</p><p>“Kuro.” That was the only warning he got before Kenma’s lips stretched into a grin, one of the brightest Kuroo has ever seen on him. Kuroo would have prepared his heart if he was going to see Kenma looking like this.</p><p>“We have the rest of summer,” Kenma reassured.</p><p>Surprisingly (Kenma was full of surprises today), the younger boy pocketed his phone while they walked to their block. Kuroo took it as an opportunity to prod.</p><p>"So, new look?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.</p><p>"Mhm. Kageyama's older sister was there. She's a hairstylist." Kenma tucked a lock of fully blonde hair behind his ear. It was even longer now than when Kuroo went home at the beginning of spring term. Seemed like he wasn't as observant during their video calls either. Kuroo's hand itched to reach over and run his fingers through the strands. To see how soft or damaged they'd be. But he was brought out of his own thoughts when Kenma spoke, "She didn't like how my roots were showing so she bleached and colored it for free."</p><p>"Lucky."</p><p>"Yeah." He saw Kenma peering up at him from his periphery. "Nothing you haven't seen before."</p><p>No black roots in sight. His hair was now fully blonde, like when he first arrived at morning practice with bleached hair. Kuroo reluctantly went ahead after Kenma convinced him he wasn't skipping practice. All of the members spent both of that day's practices just gawking and asking Kenma questions, which annoyed the younger boy to no end. Eventually, the novelty of it passed and Kenma was able to hide again. The only difference this time was that the blonde looks a lot more natural. A few shades lighter than before.</p><p>"It's just refreshing," he flashed a grin down at Kenma. Huh, when'd he get so much taller too? "Almost didn't recognize you earlier."</p><p>"It doesn't look bad?" Kenma suddenly asked. He wasn't looking at Kuroo anymore, eyes trained on the road. The angle of his head caused a few strands of hair to curtain over his cheek.</p><p>Kuroo thought for a moment before finally tucking the stray strands behind Kenma's ear. They felt incredibly soft. No wonder they kept falling out of place. Withdrawing his hand, Kuroo answered, "No, no. You look really good."</p><p>Kenma still wasn't looking at him, but Kuroo was. He didn't miss the way Kenma smiled minutely to himself before letting out a quiet, "Is that so."</p><p>The conversation had to end as they were finally in front of the Kozume household gate. Kenma opened it and left it open for Kuroo. It was expected that he'd come in. A given.</p><p>Dinner with the Kozumes was the same as when Kuroo and Kenma were kids and high schoolers. Kuroo was showered with compliments and questions about university, while Kenma got adequately embarrassed by his parents’ anecdotes of their son while his childhood best friend was away. Dinner with them felt natural. They’ve always made Kuroo feel like he belonged with them.</p><p>After they all empty their plates, the boys helped clear the table. Kenma doesn’t usually help, but Kuroo, as always, prodded him to do so.</p><p>“Ah, Tetsu-kun’s so reliable. Like a perfect son-in-law,” Kenma’s mother playfully said as she retrieved the dirty dishes from the university student. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile at the compliment… and its other implications.</p><p>“Mom,” Kenma scolded. He had on his typical annoyed face, one that Kuroo liked seeing, but his cheeks were already pink. The embarrassed reaction filled him with a little bit more hope. Kuroo’s ears were starting to feel a little hot too.</p><p>“What, honey?” Kenma’s mother asked, smiling mischievously. Before Kenma could answer though, she was already turning to Kuroo again. “Are you staying the night, Tetsu-kun?”</p><p>“If you’ll have me, auntie,” Kuroo answered politely.</p><p>“Of course! You two know where the futon is. Just get it if you need it.” The two boys nodded. They knew the drill. To Kenma, she said, “Go freshen up, honey. You had a long trip.”</p><p>“Yes, I will,” Kenma assured before saying a quick good night to his parents and heading to the stairs, leaving Kuroo to follow behind him. Kuroo wished them a good night as well before going up to Kenma’s room.</p><p>When he closed the door behind him, Kenma was already in his ensuite bathroom, the sound of the shower faintly spilling into the room. Kuroo sat down on the floor, turning on the TV as he waited for his best friend to finish.</p><p>He hasn’t been in this bedroom for a while. There wasn’t much time to visit home in the past months due to the insane amount of school work. Kuroo got glimpses of it during their video calls though—also rare, around twice a month, since Kenma still didn’t like calls. The space soothed him in ways he couldn’t recreate even in his own bedroom. Or maybe it was just Kenma’s presence. The thought made him smile. Kuroo really missed him.</p><p>As if summoned by his thoughts, the bathroom door suddenly swung open to reveal a much softer looking Kenma. He had clips in his hair, simple pajama shorts, and a familiar looking loose black shirt. With a raised eyebrow, Kuroo asked, “Is that mine?”</p><p>“Hmm? No,” Kenma responded without even looking at him. He went straight to his bed, sat cross-legged ,and booted up his PSP.</p><p>Kuroo turned to look up at the younger boy and asked, “You sure? I was looking for a similar shirt while packing for university and couldn’t find it anywhere.”</p><p>Kenma groaned, probably finding it too tiresome to make up excuses. “You left it here, Kuro. So, yes, it was yours. Now, it’s mine.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how it works, Kenma,” Kuroo said with a chuckle. Ridiculous. Kenma’s so ridiculously cute. “But sure, it’s yours now.”</p><p>“Good. Now let me play.”</p><p>Kuroo was supposed to pester him further, but he noticed that Kenma’s cheeks were pink again and decided against it. Instead, he kept on staring. The game’s music and the news program filled their silence, hopefully keeping Kenma’s attention away from him and the way he’s looking.</p><p>With his arms folded on the edge of the mattress and his cheek on his arms, Kuroo’s eyes traced the slopes of Kenma’s face. It still has a roundish shape from childhood. No matter how much Kenma tried to look intimidating when he got annoyed at Kuroo, that softness countered the venom. Kenma’s lips were pink and glossy, which was new. His best friend usually didn’t bother with skin care. Kuroo wondered what they taste like. The red clips nicely contrasted against Kenma’s fresh blonde hair. Kuroo has never seen them before though. Must have been from Miyagi.</p><p>Whatever boss Kenma was fighting seemed to be struggling, judging by the music. That meant less time for Kuroo to look. Only if Kenma bothered to pay attention to him though. Kuroo sent out a silent plea for Kenma to please, please, please not look back at him yet. Please. He just wanted to look a little longer.</p><p>No one seemed to be listening though, because Kenma turned his head as victory music played and met his gaze. This view was even more dangerous for his heart, Kuroo thought.</p><p>“What?” Kenma asked, voice thankfully as neutral as always. The pretty blush was back on his cheeks. The pink suited him a lot.</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes widened at being caught. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as the words spilled out, “N-nothing. I missed you a-and you just look really good.”</p><p>“You already said that earlier.” Kenma looked down at his feet, but with the clips in his hair, they didn’t fall to cover up the redness of his face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Drunk from the image of Kenma blushing so much today, Kuroo said, with newfound confidence, “Wouldn’t mind saying it again and again.”</p><p>“What— Shut up, Kuro.”</p><p>Kenma attempted to shove at Kuroo’s face with his hand, but Kuroo caught it, fingers encircling his wrist. He brought the palm of Kenma’s hand to his own warm cheek. “Do you dislike it?” he asked softly, seriously. Even he could hear how vulnerable he sounded.</p><p>Soft-looking lips gaped before Kenma bit at his lower lip. He was looking at Kuroo now. Calculating what would be best to say. Kuroo just hoped for the truth.</p><p>“I don’t dislike it,” Kenma said quietly. His hand suddenly gently pressed more against Kuroo’s cheek, holding his face on his own now than having Kuroo do it himself. Before Kuroo could melt in Kenma’s palm, the younger boy dealt another blow, “Why do you want to say it again and again?”</p><p>Blood rushed to Kuroo’s face and it felt infinitely hotter in the bedroom. It was his turn to look away, ineffectively hiding behind Kenma’s small hand. He took the opportunity to turn off the TV as well. The 8 o’clock news was not the ideal background music for this moment.</p><p>“Kuro,” Kenma singsonged as he tried to pry Kuroo’s face from his palm.</p><p>Cornered, Kuroo sighed against the skin and mumbled out his answer. Kenma pinched at his cheek for the cowardly display.</p><p>“Ow! Fine, fine,” he said, face finally looking up at his best friend again. It’s now or never, he thought. He wanted to spend the summer with this secret off his chest. So Kuroo took Kenma’s hand in his, looked him straight in his golden eyes, and confessed, “I like you. And I want to let you know how beautiful you are to me. And reward you with kisses whenever you beat the bosses in your game. And hold your hand when we go to crowded places this summer. You know, tourists and all. And I—”</p><p>“Kuro, stop. It’s embarrassing,” Kenma interjected. His other hand covering his face now.</p><p>“How do you think I feel!” Kuroo laughed despite the fear starting to settle in his stomach. That was a non-answer. He still didn’t know if he’s going to lose his best friend to his selfish feelings.</p><p>He was about to say his prepared spiel about forgetting Kuroo said anything and how Kenma can stop being friends with him if it’s too awkward, when Kenma’s fingers encircled Kuroo’s wrist now. The younger boy tugged at his arm, so he stood and sat on the bed in front of Kenma.</p><p>“Ken—”</p><p>Arms wrapped around his waist and Kuroo was suddenly looking down at the blonde crown of Kenma’s head. The position was uncomfortable—Kenma was kneeling forward to hug him—but Kuroo didn’t dare break whatever spell he was under. They stayed there in silence for a moment. Kuroo was sure Kenma could hear the wild beating of his heart at the proximity. It was only when Kenma tightened his embrace that Kuroo finally wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. He shifted, prompted by the touch, to straddle Kuroo.</p><p>Kenma was smiling, ready to tease. "So, Kuro likes me, huh?"</p><p>It was Kuroo's turn to hide in the other's chest this time. Hugging Kenma tighter around the waist, he whined, "Kenmaaa, please don't make fun of me."</p><p>"I'm not making fun of you!" Kenma giggled as he combed through Kuroo's hair. It yielded easily, surprisingly soft given how messy it always was. Lips against Kuroo's ear, Kenma said, "I'm actually really happy."</p><p>Kuroo suddenly sprung his head up, eyes bewildered. With his voice full of awe, he asked, “What? Really? Seriously?"</p><p>Kenma nodded. “I wanted to confess to you this summer too." He looked a lot shyer now as he said that, despite his bold actions. Kenma scratched at his neck before continuing, "At least if you rejected me, I could move on once my first year at university started.”</p><p>“What! No! I don’t even want to think about you dating some other person," Kuroo whined, hugging Kenma closer to himself.</p><p>“Same. I didn’t want you to reject me either," Kenma confessed with a pout and the younger very rarely pouted. Kuroo's heart soared.</p><p>"<em>God</em>, you're so cute, Kenma," Kuroo groaned. He squeezed the smaller boy, unable to contain his endearment. He gave Kenma a pout of his own. "Please actually verbalize that you like me back so I can brag about having a boyfriend as cute as you."</p><p>The statement made Kenma raise an eyebrow. With a skeptical tone, he asked the older, "Hmm? If I like you back I'm automatically your boyfriend?"</p><p>Kuroo's face fell. Nervous, he tried to amend the situation, "Ah… Well, I guess… No…? Shit. You don't have to..."</p><p>"I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" Kenma cupped Kuroo's cheeks only to pinch and pull at them playfully. Fondly, he said, "You're such an idiot sometimes. You're my idiot now though. I like you too, Kuro."</p><p>"So, will you be my boyfriend, Kenma?" The amount of hope in Kuroo's voice made him cringe a little, but the setter smiled at the question anyway. With golden eyes on hazel ones, Kenma firmly said yes.</p><p>"Maaan, I have Kozume Kenma as my boyfriend," Kuroo sighed. Blissful, he added, "I must’ve saved the country in my past life.”</p><p>“Kuro, stop saying embarrassing things.”</p><p>“Okay, okay."</p><p>"I'm gonna keep playing MonHun, 'kay?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Kuroo tapped at Kenma's back to get the younger to move. He scooted back to sit against the wall and patted the space in between his legs once he was settled. Kenma rolled his eyes, but took his seat anyway. Back to chest, they were in the perfect position for Kuroo to look over Kenma's shoulder to watch his game, while Kenma comfortably rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder.</p><p>Every time Kenma won against a monster, Kuroo kept his promise well and kissed Kenma on the crown of his head, his cheek, and his ear. But the younger eventually grumbled, "When are you gonna do it properly?"</p><p>"Oho? I haven't seen you this excited in a while, Kenma," Kuroo teased despite the nerves. This earned him a weak jab on the stomach.</p><p>In truth, he just didn't feel like it's the right time. He wanted to work up to it. As cliche as it is, Kuroo wanted their first kiss to be special. Maybe during a festival. He rested his chin on top of Kenma's blonde roots, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, and assured, "We have the rest of summer and beyond."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>commissioned kenma fan art by <a href="https://twitter.com/ramentoni">@RamenToni</a></p><p>this is my first fic for haikyuu and kuroken. i have <i>a lot</i> of WIP fics for this ship, but i get so scared that i won’t be able to write them well since i’m fairly new to the fandom, so i end up not finishing them quickly. i got a boost for this one when i found out today is kuroken day though. (posting this minutes before midnight here HAHAHA always cramming.) i wanted to contribute because they make me so happy.</p><p>i hope this was enjoyable! please let me know if you liked it by leaving kudos and comments. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>